


Ties That Bind (Punishment Fits the Crime)

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Choking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Domestic Bliss, Engaged Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gay Sex, M/M, Some Humor, Ties, Top Victor Nikiforov, all the gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Victor takes it upon himself to destroy Yuuri's hideous tie and then offers to let Yuuri use his instead. Yuuri picks out his favorite ones and gives Victor an order: "Tie me up".
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Ties That Bind (Punishment Fits the Crime)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LevySutcliffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevySutcliffe/gifts).



> This is a comm for the wonderful LevySutcliffe who said "hmmm give me some Victuuri. I don't care about plot or if it's NSFW." You should know by now that its got a 75% chance of being smutty xD

“I really liked that tie though,” Yuuri whines as he watches Victor cut it into pieces over the garbage bin. It’s a bit dramatic in Yuuri’s opinion, but then again, so is Victor.

“Out with the old and in with the new,” Victor remarks with a shrug. “I have plenty of tie options for you to choose from and you can use them any time you want. To the closet,” he announces, sitting the scissors down and grabbing Yuuri by the arm to lead him into their shared bedroom.

The closet is huge and mostly has Victor’s things in it with a small section for Yuuri’s clothes. At least they both have their clothes and shoes organized by type and color. “I just came out of the closet and now you want me back in it,” Yuuri mutters to himself with a quiet snort. Something needs to make him laugh as he mourns the loss of his tie.

“What was that?” Victor asks, peering over his shoulder as he opens one of the drawers.

“I said tie me up. Get it?” Yuuri answers quickly, pointing at the many strips of material sitting in neat lines in the drawer.

“I do get it,” Victor states with a darker tone and a smirk. “Why don’t you choose out five of your favorites and we’ll use those, okay?”

“Uh, okay.” He takes his time choosing the five, fingers trailing over the different textures and patterns as he goes. A dark blue one is plucked up and put into Victor’s waiting hands. A silvery grey one follows the first. A black tie is the third choice quickly followed by a maroon one. Last but not least, he picks up a poodle printed tie and hands it to Victor but doesn’t let go. Instead, Yuuri uses it to lead him out of the suddenly too-hot closet and into the bedroom. The tension that had been building between them follows as well. Yuuri stops by the bed and lets the tie go, whispering, “tie me up, Victor.”

Yuuri can hear the hitch in Victor’s breathing and see his muscles tense up before the ties land on the bed and the distance between them is closed, Victor’s fingers threading through Yuuri’s hair. The rough tug to the soft raven colored strands makes Yuuri gasp and moan and the sound is devoured by Victor kissing him hotly. Deft fingers slip into the waistband of Yuuri’s sweatpants, pulling them, as well as his underwear, over the swell of his ass and down his legs. There is a pause as Victor kisses and nips at his thighs and then he taps Yuuri’s ankle to have him step out of the pants. Yuuri does the honors of taking off his own shirt, glancing down in time to see Victor lick the underside of his dick along the entire length.

Hissing in a breath, Yuuri tangles his fingers into Victor’s silver locks. “Please Vitya, I need more.”

In response to the breathy request, Victor locks his gaze with Yuuri’s and licks his lips seductively before easily taking in every inch of dick he can manage without gagging. Victor thinks it’s a fun game to see who looks away first when a blowjob is given and Yuuri plays along. A deep rumbling hum bubbles up from Victor’s chest and sends jolts of pleasure through Yuuri’s dick. He has to bite his lip to stay focused on gazing at Victor who has now hollowed his cheeks and is steadily bobbing up and down the hard length.

Cocking his head to the side, Yuuri smiles sweetly down at his fiancé. “You look so sexy with my dick in your mouth, Vitya. It’s so hot to see you on your knees for me.” He pushes sweaty silver strands from Victor’s forehead and cups his cheek. “I win,” he declares with sugar dripping from his words. It makes Victor pause in confusion which Yuuri uses to his advantage, thrusting himself into the back of Victor’s throat and pulling out just as fast.

Of course, Victor looks away as he briefly coughs from the intrusion. Yuuri takes the opportunity to climb onto the bed, laying on his back in a way he knows will make Victor forgive him.

“That was dirty, Yuuri,” Victor rasps out, standing up and turning toward the bed only to freeze as his eyes rake over his fiancé.

Yuuri’s arms are stretched above his head lazily, eyes hooded, and his bottom lip is between his teeth. He watches as Victor’s eyes follow the arch of his back and the curve of his ass that dips into the mattress, finally settling on his open legs that are bent at the knee. His dick is exposed and weeping to Victor’s hungry gaze and it almost makes him feel self-conscious, but he keeps his cool and confident façade up.

“Make sure the punishment fits the crime,” Yuuri purrs with a sexy smirk.

“We’ll see,” Victor says evenly as he pulls his sweater off over his head, dropping it to the floor. Swallowing thickly, Yuuri trails his eyes over his love’s defined body, lingering on the V of his hips that disappears into the sweatpants slung low on his hips. “Hmm, I think I’ll start with your sight.”

Picking up the poodle tie, Victor makes short work of turning it into a blindfold, securely tying it in a neat bow at the back of Yuuri’s head. “Stand up,” Victor orders, helping Yuuri to his feet. Victor stands behind Yuuri, a looming presence that promises pleasure after anticipation. “This one goes in your mouth,” he whispers in his lover’s ear before bringing the dark blue tie to Yuuri’s parted lips. The gag is completed by another bow. Victor presses his chest to Yuuri’s back and notes his heavy breathing as well as an occasional shiver down his spine.

“The third one goes here,” Victor murmurs before biting the crook of Yuuri’s neck and then nuzzling it. He is quick to make a loop, wrapping the tie around his fiancé’s throat and pulling the other end of the silvery grey material through the loop. “Be a good boy and bend over the bed, Yuuri,” Victor says as he guides Yuuri into position.

A hand to Yuuri’s lower back creates a beautiful dip that Victor kisses softly before bringing a hand down harshly on Yuuri’s ass. He watches Yuuri tense and hears the muffled grunt of pain. Victor presses a featherlight kiss to the bright red handprint. “You’re going to learn,” he whispers against the tender skin, biting it as an afterthought.

Retrieving the bottle of lube from the nightstand, Victor slicks his fingers up and rubs them together to heat the cool liquid. Teasingly, he drags a finger around Yuuri’s tight hole, dipping the tip in every once in a while. When he finally pushes in, its to the third knuckle in one fluid motion. Yuuri’s body adjusts to the intrusion rapidly and soon enough a second finger joins the fun followed by a third.

Every moan is stifled as Victor opens Yuuri’s ass, but they grow in number and volume and he can see the white knuckle grip his lover has on the duvet. “Tell me Yuuri, do you trust me?” Victor asks as he removes his fingers and picks up the remaining two ties. Yuuri nods as his response. “Good, stand up and take a few steps away from the bed.” Yuuri follows his directions. “Now bend over.”

Victor takes the maroon tie and secures Yuuri’s left wrist to his left ankle, repeating the actions with the black tie on the right side. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to let you fall,” Victor reassures, steadying his fiancé with a firm grip to one hip as he sharply drags a nail down Yuuri’s spine, causing him to shudder violently. “Here we go,” Victor breathes out as he slicks himself up and guides the head of his dick into Yuuri’s waiting ass.

“Yuuuuuurrrriiiii,” Victor groans out as his dick is engulfed in his lover’s tight heat. He holds Yuuri’s hips with bruising strength to ground himself and keep the other man upright. The sight of his own hips touching Yuuri’s ass makes a thrill of pleasure course through his veins and it takes everything in his being not to wreck him. Not that he has to wait long to move because Yuuri wiggles his ass and lets out a noise that sounds like a plea.

“Don’t worry,” Victor reassures him with a pat to one asscheek, “I’ll take care of you.” An amused snort is the response which turns into a moan as Victor swiftly pulls out and slams back in. The pace stays steady while Victor snaps his hips forward repeatedly. He relishes each sound it brings from Yuuri and he is almost disappointed when the noises are choked off as he pulls the silvery tie taut around his lover’s throat. It’s obvious that Yuuri likes it though with the way he pushes his ass out and the muscles in his back ripple as a shiver works through them.

Relaxing the tie around Yuuri’s throat, Victor puts a hand firmly on his shoulder and starts to drill into him, letting out gasps and moans of Yuuri’s name. Familiar tingling starts in Victor’s abdomen, tightening with each hard, slick thrust into Yuuri’s ass that has molded to him. Another friendly reminder that Yuuri was made for him. Silvery tie pulled tight again, Victor makes Yuuri arch his back deeply as he is choked. “Fuck Yuuri,” Victor grunts out, “I’m going to cum in your sexy ass.” The perpetually hard fucking falters as the heated coil in Victor’s gut snaps and he cums in his fiancé. He drops the silvery tie to hold both of Yuuri’s hips while he shallowly thrusts through his orgasm.

Once he pulls out, his sex-induced mind haze clears enough for him to release the blindfold and gag for Yuuri who gasps in big breaths of air. “Are you okay?” Victor asks with concern as he unties the restraints on Yuuri’s wrists and ankles too.

“I’m okay, Vitya,” Yuuri reassures as he slowly stands up straight. There is a genuine smile on his flushed and sweaty face as he massages his wrists.

“Did the punishment fit the crime?” Yuuri nods rather enthusiastically. “The reward will too.” That seems to confuse Yuuri, but he doesn’t argue with Victor lays him on the bed.

Victor plunges three fingers into Yuuri’s ass, ignoring the squish of his release, while he bites the juiciest part of his thigh. Yuuri’s whole body goes rigid and it doesn’t get the chance to relax because Victor laps and sucks at his fiery erection, lewd slurping noises filling the space around them. Victor’s fingers explore Yuuri’s hole until he brushes against his prostate which he starts prodding mercilessly as he swirls his tongue around the sensitive head of Yuuri’s dick. He can feel it harden and twitch in his mouth just before Yuuri thrusts into his mouth, spilling himself into Victor’s throat.

Yuuri keens high-pitched and loud, body writhing as Victor sucks him through his release. With an overdramatic ‘pop’, he pulls off and smirks up at a very relaxed Yuuri who is still gripping the blanket in his post-orgasmic stupor.

Careful kisses are lined up Yuuri’s stomach, chest, and neck. They stop on his soft lips which makes him hum contentedly. “Nothing to say from that smart mouth, Yuuri?” Victor teases.

Sighing, Yuuri asks, “do you know what my favorite ties are?”

Victor shakes his head.

“Ties that bind.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffersTheNerdy) and [Tumblr](https://tiffthenerd01.tumblr.com).
> 
> I also run a couple of events including:
> 
>  **BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs** , an event in August that gives writers and artists prompts for the month to create content for the rare rarepairs of BNHA and/or Haikyuu!!  
> [Twitter (BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs)](https://twitter.com/Bnhq_rarest)  
> [Tumblr (BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs Month)](https://bnhqrarest.tumblr.com/)  
> [Discord (BNHQ!!)](https://discord.gg/4pWX3KT)
> 
>  **ShinDeku Events** , which is ShinDeku Month in February, ShinDeku Pride in June, and a new event in September that I have yet to announce.  
> [Twitter (Shin_Deku_Month](https://twitter.com/shin_deku_month)  
> [Tumblr (ShinDeku Month)](https://shindekumonth.tumblr.com/)  
> [Discord (Round Table of ShinDeku Weebs)](https://discord.gg/yruPUPS)
> 
> And I suggest joining [The Creator’s Corner](https://discord.gg/rrTdWy5) Discord server. It’s a budding server for content creators.


End file.
